Call of duty: Rouges on the run
by Redeye16
Summary: In the wake of Shepard's death, the survivors of TF141 are on the run from Shadow Company, the Russians, and the whole world, but they'll never give up until the REAL bad guys are exposed! A globe-trotting chase you won't want to miss! Review, savvy ?
1. Chapter 1

August 26th, 2016.

Indian Ocean.

U.S nuclear Ohio-class sub USS. Revenge

Aboard the sleek black metal monster, 5 Shadow Troopers - the elites of the infamous

" Shadow Company", were monitoring the video feed from T.O.S.( total observation satellite),

stationed over Afghanistan. They'd been ordered by Gen. Shepard to be on the lookout for 2 men:

Price and '' Soap'' two had infiltrated -and raided - Shadow Company's base:

Site hotel bravo. Designated as high-priority targets, they were to be killed on Shadow troopers in the sub were to report at once if either of the 2 were spotted.

So far, though, they had come up empty handed.

" See anything?", one of them, called " Butcher" asked, glancing at his comrades.

" Nada," replied another trooper, ( Stomper),his eyes fixed on the screen.

" humph. Maybe the General got his wires crossed.", grumbled Alpine, the third one." We've been staring at nothing but sand and scrub for…2 hours, I think. Hell, those two morons are probably bleeding to death out there right now.

" Or, maybe THEY got rid of HIM" , remarked one of the men, Axe, twirling a dead cigarette carelessly through his fingers.

The fifth man in the room, Torrent, who'd remained silent until now, slowly rose from his chair, stomped over to Axe and

whacked him in the head.

" You nutcase!", he snapped, glaring hard at the startled trooper. " W hat kind of crap is that! You think

he'd be killed that easy! ?This is Gold Eagle we're talking about! He's no pushover, and you know it!"

" Easy dude, I was just speculating…", protested Axe, holding up his hands in a " back off" hadn't meant

to antagonize Torrent, who'd always bee a hothead, ever since he joined them.

" Huh. Keep those to yourself, hear me?", glowered Torrent, still glaring at him.

" I hear you.", concurred Axe, shifting his attention back to the SatFeed. Torrent grunted and returned to his seat,

muttering something about him being the only one who believed in Shepard.

" Uh, guys?." remarked Butcher, anxious to calm Torrent down." I think..we have a problem here. Seriously, it's

bad.

" I told you something might happen! ," crowed Axe, hurrying over to Butcher.

" I'll cream you for that.", retorted Torrent huffily, concentrating on the feed from T.O.S. , over 200 miles up. For several minutes, they gazed at the

Afghan desert, searching for any sign of the intruders. Suddenly, they saw something that made their blood run cold…

The impossible had happened.

" WHAT!", cried Torrent, unable to believe what he was seeing.

No-one else could, either.

There, on the riverbank, lay the dead body of…Gen. Shepard!

They were all struck speechless with horror and disbelief. The mere idea that Shepard would die was unthinkable

enough, so actually seeing it was truly too much to bear. None of the Shadow troopers could move or speak, they

were simply too shocked. Finally ,though, Alpine broke the silence.

" He…he's….dead.", Alpine stammered, gaping with amazement, his eyes glued to the SatFeed.

" I KNEW IT,WITH THOSE TWO VAMPIRES ON THE LOOSE!", ranted Torrent, slamming his fist into the keyboard in a fit of of the keys

cracked under the blow.

"Woah, woah man. Don't get all hyped. We need to keep our heads here.", cautioned Butcher." Think of what would have wanted."

Torrent paused. " You mean..avenging him?", he asked.

" Not just that, but ensuring that his name goes down in history as a great leader and true hero.", Butcher explained, grinning.

" I see. So, we've got to not only kill Soap and Price, but annihilate the enemy he so hated: Makarov!", exclaimed Torrent, smiling for the first time in

weeks.

" That's the spirit dude!",cheered Axe, giving Torrent a friendly whack on the back.

The stage was set. A fight like no other was about to begin.


	2. Dragon's Fury

August 31st , 2016.

Tokyo airspace. Atten-shun! Stand to and read on!

heading: S

12:00 pm,midnight.

TF141 survivors

weather: severe thunderstorm.

Ghost's POV ( point of view)

Ugh… It's a miracle I haven't been knocked out yet. The Learjet's bouncing around like a popcorn kernel, and my injuries aren't helping either- ESPECIALLY

my side, where that .44 cal bullet tore into me. It still hurts, and I'm sure It'll never stop. Even now, I curse General Shepard( damn him!) for what he did to me…and Gadget.

Gadget…

I glance down at her,curled up next to me, completely knocked out- and not just because she's exhausted. Those drugs Nikolai gave her to combat her 3 gunshot wounds, burns and extreme trauma hit hard. They did the trick, thank god, but now, she's completely crashed. Actually, that's a good thing, seeing how

battered the poor girl is. Still, even as she shifts under her blanket, I know she'll pull through. She always has.

I can't help but smile at her sleeping form. She looks so peaceful, so content…so beautiful. She's definitely the only one for me. Everything about her: emerald

green eyes, long silky brown hair, smooth, soft skin..and her personality: cheerful, outgoing, bold, clever and funny. All of it draws her to me. Of course, she feels the same way about me- we were inseparable from the day we met. Now, our love for each other is our only salvation.

Naturally though, we are not alone. Soap is seated across from me, engrossed in Snakehead, an Alex Rider novel( he loves spy stuff).Price has reclined his chair and is

apparently dozing, his hat pulled down over his eyes. Nikolai is in the cockpit, piloting our sleek jet through the turbulent skies. With the cabin lights dimmed,

and lightning dancing all around, he plane's interior is even cozier than normal.

I turn to Gadget and kiss her. She smiles in her sleep and slides closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders. Just then, Soap glances over at me.

" Enjoying yourself, aye?", he asks playfully.

" Ah..why do you ask? It;s not like..well, I mean..", I stammer, caught off guard. Nobody ever saw me show affection for her-until now, that is.

" S'okay. Don't feel embarrassed. I've seen it all before. Carry on..Specter !", he teases, calling me by my old code name

Price turns his head and glares at us.

" Pipe down you muppets.", he grumbles. " I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You're such a grouch. lighten up, savvy?" I retort, ignoring his demand.

Soap just laughs and goes back to reading." Juveniles, the lot of you."

"humph", grumbles Price, pulling his hat down over his eyes and going back to dreamland.

Abruptly, Nikolai calls us over the intercom. He hasn't talked much, but then again, flying an aircraft through a raging thundercloud isn't exactly an easy feat. Demands

lots of attention, you know.

" ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are now 28,000 ft. over the most glorious city in the Far East- Tokyo! Look to your left, or right, and you will

have a birds eye view of Japan's bustling capital. Do not miss it, my friends!", exclaims our witty Russian pal.

" How could I not ? Biggest bloody city I ever saw! No wait, that would be New York!, cries Soap, peering out his window. He gazes down , soaking in the sight.

"Grrrr..If I can't sleep, at least let me see smoothing worthwhile!, grunts a now-awake Price, stretching . Rubbing his eyes, he also takes a look outside." Say, It IS a pretty place!" he remakes with admiration.

All this chatter wakes Gadget. She tosses and turns briefly, then slowly opens her eyes. Nobody notices but me. I quickly turn to her.

" Gadg.. shhh. It's ok, Im here.", I whisper, knowing she might still be woozy, what with those drugs, and her injuries. She seems okay though.

" G-G-Ghost? I-Is that you? Where are we? ", she murmurs, looking groggily around.

" Heh", I reply, grinning, kissing her again." We're over Tokyo, love. Wanna see?", I offer, putting my arms around her.

" Aw, c'mon..I can move-ow!- on my own, Ghosty!", Gadget insists, grinning. She's a pushy woman that's for sure.I like her that way, though.

" No arguments '', I reply firmly but gently." You want to move, I'll take you there. Trying to burst your stitches, are you?", I needle.

" Be nice.", she protests, easing herself carefully, and painfully, to her feet." I'm-ow!-not all that flimsy."

I chuckle and lean over her shoulder as she gazes down on the scenery below. Gadget smiles slightly, proof that she's feeling better. After all, she only smiles when

she's happy, and when she is, so am I.

" Cool", she whispers.

" New York was still better" I remark casually.

"Hnn..I miss it all the time", Gadget sighs wistfully. Then, she looks at me, compassion in her eyes." What about you, Ghost? What about your home? You never told me."

My home…I wish I had one. My family was massacred in their own house all in one night ( except for my father, whom I killed weeks before. I had to, he was pure EVIL!). After that, I wandered, traumatized and depressed-until I found TF141..and Gadget. Still, I never told her my past, but since she asked, I might as well.

" Ok Gadg…about my home"… I began.

But I never got to finish.

BOOM!

A tremendous bang rattled the plane. Gadget was nearly thrown across the cabin( I grabbed her just in time). The Learjet shuddered violently, as the glow of fire filled

the cabin. Alarms brayed, and the engines screamed, belching smoke. It was all so sudden that, for a minute, I couldn't register what was -one could.

" WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT!, hollered Price. He'd been knocked to the floor by the violent blast.

" YOU TELL ME!", yelled Soap, who's somehow managed to remain seated.

I ignored the both. My only concern was for Gadget.

" You okay,love?", I ask anxiously, turning to her.

" ugh..yeah. I'm good", assures me, forcing a grin. I can't be sure though. Her injuries are far from healed, and any bumps or falls won't do her any good.

As our doomed aircraft- with flames streaming down the starboard side- lurches and shudders, I press the intercom button, trying contact Nikolai. Is he ok too..or not?

" Nikolai! What happened!", I shout.

",static We've beenstatic attacked, my friends!", his anguished voice cries." It's the static Japanese air force!"

"THEM! FOR WHAT? ", screams Gadget in anger.

"They were static alerted by the ameri- long burst of static. The connection is lost.

" I'm going up there, see what gives", I declare. unbuckling my seat belt and making my way forward. Meanwhile, Soap and Price are struggling to remain upright as

turbulence batters the Learjet. Pieces are coming off; at this rate, we can't stay flying for long, 9 minutes at most.

" Wait up Ghost!", cries Gadget, hurrying after me. Then, her injuries protest." OW!"

" Gag!" I exclaim.

" Go,go,go! I'll catch up. You heard me. Go!", she shouts.

I race( as normally as possible given the circumstances) into the lights pulsate wildly, and the shriek of alarms is eardrum-breaking.

" Hey Nick. Gimme a SitRep!"(situation report) I order.

" This aircraft is done for! We have 8 minutes at most to fly!", Nikolai cries, highly agitated." Control surfaces: going fast…Engine 1 is out…we can only turn to the right!"

" There's no landing at the airport, correct?", I ask, already thinking in survival mode." Well be arrested immediately."

" Da. There's only one place we can go: Tokyo bay!" Nikolai points out the window to a gently curving bay just beyond the dazzling city lights." Better, it's to the right of

us."

"The bay it is.", I confirm.

" In that case, hang on!", Nikolai exclaims, wrestling the stick in that direction. Several loud bangs pound the plane,but he successfully points us at the bay.

" Are we going to ditch?", asks a female voice. We both turn to see Gadget limping into the cockpit. Another explosion, but she doesn't fall.

" I hope not, love.", I reply. hugging in cold, rough waters of the bay sounds pretty uninviting.

" The young lady has a point, comrade! I'm afraid parachuting is our only option!", interrupts Nikolai.

I must be hearing things. Parachuting! I've done it before, but not like this!

" We have 'chutes?", I ask, surprised.

" Da. I had the wisdom pack a dozen before we began our journey",concurs Nikolai. "They are in the rear of the aircraft, near the last emergency door! "

Gadget and I waste no time. We dash back into the main cabin, where we nearly run into Price and Soap. They were about to follow us in.

" Well? What the lowdown?" quires Soap

" We have 7 minutes before we crash.", I reply." Nick says we'll have to bail out over the bay. Crude, but that's our only option!".

" Bloody hell! I just want to know who shot us!", demands a very pissed off Price.

" J.A.F. The yanks told 'em to look out for us.", I inform him.

" Those flyboy bastards!", Price snarls, glaring at the city beneath us.

3 minutes later..

" HOOK UP", Soap yells, acting as if he's still a captain.

We all stand and attach our static lines to the one on the roof ( I know, what kind of Learjet has THAT? Ours does). By now, the plane has hardly any life left; it's going

to go down in flames in no time. Not that it's a good thing…

" Ready, my friends!", cries Nikolai, rushing out to join us. He' set the plane on autopilot, to give us as much time as possible to jump.

"Aye!"( Soap)

"Let's go!"( Price)

" Hooah!"( Gadget)

" Er.. I'm game!", I call out.

Nikolai takes the lead. Before attaching his static line, he opens a chest near the door, packed with weapons.

" Arm yourselves comrades! The police will have mobilized by now. We must be ready.!", Nikolai shouted.

" Yeah..marital law. I hate to stand out, but no other choice, is there..", agrees Soap, grabbing an G3 with ACOG sight and grenade launcher.

Price chooses an M4A1, his favorite gun. Gadget takes an UMP-she's a natural with that. I select an AK47 with red dot sight and grenade launcher. Lastly, Nikolai

picks up a G36C. We are now armed and dangerous.

Just then, there's an awful crunching noise. Looking back, I see a section of the wall come off! Torrential rain and gale-force winds tear through the cabin. It's all can do to to stay on my feet..and keep Gadget on hers.

" Cripes! This can's coming apart at the seams! We need to jump- NOW!", thunders Price.

I couldn't agree more.

" DA. Everyone, follow me! GO!", yells Nikolai, jumping out. He plummets into the darkness , toward Tokyo.

Soap follows." HERE I COME, TOKYO!"

Price is next, diving away without a word.

It's just Gadget and I now.

" Ready sweetheart?", she asks, grinning at me.

I'm not really, but I can't tell her that.

" Sure. Ready when you are!", I reply.

" Let's move then. HOOAH!". With that, she leaps into the storm.( crazy girl, she is)

Just as I move to jump, there;s a powerful blast from behind. It kicks me the rest of the way out.

"AHHHHHHH! WHO DID THAT?" I protest, plunging from the plane.

Gadget's POV

AWESOME! This just the coolest thing I ever did!( except getting shot down). Falling like a stone, with the guy I love at my side..this rocks!

Or rather, it would if we weren't on the run from the world's mightiest militaries….

Anyway, WAHOOO! I savor the feeling of huts falling like this. The adrenaline rush, the 's just too much! But I wouldn't tire of it at all!

I can hardly see though. The wind in my eyes, and the dense cloud cover obscures my vision. I can just make out Ghost's red hair through the haze.

'' YO GHOST! HOW IS IT?", I yell, at the top of my voice, of course.

" HOLDIN' TOGETHER..MOSTLY!", he answers.

" lOVE YOU!", I holler. I'd kiss him if I could.

" OHH..SAME HERE!"

I grin to myself. Soon, I'll be on the ground, safe and sound, on my way to freedom…

Suddenly, I break through the clouds, and get a clear view of the ground. To my horror, I find that I'm waaaaaay off course! I'm headed for the waterfront!

" ACH, NOO! NOT THERE!", I wail. Unfortunately, I'm too far away for anyone to hear me, even Ghost. Then, I remember: our radios! We all have comlinks in our

ears. Pressing the " call" button on mine, I contact Ghost.

" HEY! GHOOOOST! I'M BEING BLOWN TO THE WATERFRONT!"

" static ROGER GADG! I'LL GET TO YOU ASAP! THAT'S A PROMISE!

" I KNEW I COULD DEPEND ON YOU. THANKS!", I howl, happy to have him around.

" long burst of static ANYONE LAYS A FINGER ON YOU AND I'LL BLAST 'EM TO HELL! SEE YOU ON THE GROUND LOVE!"

" COPY THAT!"

Now, I'm only about 1,000 ft off the ground. I reach for and pull my !. My chute opens, and I find myself drifting over downtown Tokyo.

Far off, I can see 4 more chutes opening- Soap, Price,Nikolai and Ghost. I'm just SO relived they made it out okay. I myself, though, am going to a have a lot

rougher time. As I near the ground, another gust slams me. I go sailing even further inland,right toward a narrow alley. covered by a Tin roof, crashing right through it , AND a pile of trash bins, before finishing up in a mass of old laundry.

" ohhhhh…shit" ,I groan. All that banging opened one of my wounds, and now blood is seeping slowly out. Worse, I lost most of my ammo-now I only have one extra clip for my UMP.

" AH..Ghost..do you read? It's Gadget..I've landed in an old alley. Burst some of my stitches..and I only have 2 clips for my UMP. I'm pretty near that tall hotel we saw on

our way in though. D-do you think you can locate me?. Gadget out".

Struggling to catch my breath, I wait for a reply. There is none.

" Ghost?..Price?…", I stammer( oh, please don't tell me I'm cut off AGAIN"

Suddenly, I hear his voice( music to my ears).

" Gadget", he whispers." I can see the hotel you mentioned, but it's a long way off. Price, Soap , Nikolai and I are bobbing in the bay, but there's an old fishing boat at

anchor nearby. We'll commandeer it, sail as close as possible to the shore, and I'll pick you up. Dig?

" Gotcha." I reply.

" Right. Try not to move around to much- it'll be easier to find you. Plus, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself anymore. I feel bad enough already"

"Sap. Hurry on over, Ghostie. Tokyo's duller than lead without you."

" Touching! I'm oscar mike. out"

I turn my attention to my surroundings. Grimy walls…puddles of rainwater… rats scurrying..away, police sirens..

Wait-sirens!

Not good; I'm being hunted already! As the sirens draw closer, I franticly search for a hiding place. Unfortunately, one only one here is that pile of laundry!

" oh well", I mutter, diving into it. Buried under several old t-shirts and pairs of pants, I endure the stench and wetness, as 2 S.W.A.T vans race by, sirens wailing.

" damn. Can things get any worse?", I grumble, emerging from the pile.

As if to answer, 6 J.A.F Blackhawk choppers , in groups of 2, soar overhead. Even from down in the alley, I can see dual .50 cal machine guns mounted in the doors,

not to mention powerful searchlights! One sweeps within inches of me as they continue the hunt.

" Lousy sons of bitches. You won't find OR catch me !", iI hiss angrily.

And with that, I slip away, into the night.


	3. Rat race

August 31st, 2016.

1:58 am

Tokyo bay

TF141 survivors.

listen up everyone! SORRY about the upload delay but I had awful internet problems. Anyway, this one will rock! I

Soap's POV.

" ACH, damn it all! Thanks to Shepard…", I was interrupted by a wave smashing into my another..and another…

" Got your seas legs yet, mate?, teases Price, treading water near me.

" Put a lid on it", I retort, struggling to stay afloat.

"Anyone have any idea where Gadget is now? That girl never stays still.", complains Ghost, scanning the waterline for any sign of her.

" I hate to interrupt, my friends, but we are supposed to be working together, yes?", inquires Nikolai.

The banter helps to lift my spirits…a little. Still, I can't forget that we ARE international fugitives- hunted by all and helped by nobody. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil,

especially Shepard. HE'S the one responsible for all this. If he hadn't gone and weaved his bloody scheme…..

" Hey..guys…over there", whispers Ghost. He points to an ancient fishing boat bobbing nearby. It's ridiculously old: covered in rust, paint coming off, but at least it floats. Plus, its

unoccupied.

" I read ya. That rust-bucket is our ride. Ain't the Queen Mary 2, but it's all we got", I agree, striking out for the boat. The others follow.

3 minutes later….

" Who owns this garbage barge?", grumbles Nikolai, tinkering with the motor. The rest of us stand guard nearby, keeping an eye out for anyone who dares come near our

commandeered craft.

" A very hard-up fellow, obviously.", replies Price.

"ch. He could at least have cleaned it up! What the heck is all this shit? Watermelon chunks, old papers,..an empty red bull can! Blimey..", I mutter, clicking my tongue in

disapproval.

That's when I notice something-new! A newspaper clipping! And it's only from yesterday!

"hmm..'allo there! What's this?", I say to myself, picking it up. Then, moving to the dim light of a flickering candle, I read through the article.

( INTERNATIONAL CRIMINALS STILL AT LARGE) it blares.

WHAT! I think, in shock. Criminals my eye! WE'RE the good guys..and one gal.

I read on.

" John Marshal MacTavish, A.K.A " Soap", and Johnson Price are confirmed to be the two outlaws who assassinated Gen. Shepard, U.S Army. The gallant commander, who had masterminded the staunch defense of the United states, was killed only a week ago in his Afghan tunnel base by Soap. Price directly assisted him, engaging Shepard long enough for Soap to brutally murder Shepard by throwing a knife into the General's left eye. After committing the atrocity, the fiends were airlifted to safety by a college who'd been

standing by at a safe distance."

" They know about Nikolai too!" , I thought furiously, clenching the paper in rage. With my anger rising, I continue reading.

" The current whereabouts of the fugitives are that they were last seen headed for Tokyo by air. However, at roughly 12:00 pm midnight, the Japanese air force destroyed a Learjet executive aircraft, which the fugitives are believed to be riding in, as it crossed the city in the midst of a massive thunderstorm. Pilots of Katana Squadron, 328th Fighter

Wing, flying American- bought all-weather F-15 Eagle fighter jets intercepted the Learjet, and one pilot shot the plane down with a sidewinder missile. However, pilots then reported seeing 5 parachutes descending through the clouds, although only 3 fugitives were known to be on board. Upon hacking into their radios, though, Katana Squadron

discovered the identities of the 2 extra rouges: a young woman, Cpl. Emily " Gadget" Robins, and her lover; a young man named Sgt. Simon " Ghost" Riley."

" No way.. hey Ghost! Come take a look! You have to read this!", I exclaimed.

" hmm? Whatcha reading?" he asked coming over from the rail.

" It's al about us! Even you!", I replied." Here, read!" I thrust the paper into his hands, then looked over his shoulder as my ex-subordinate read aloud.

" Their appearances( information is sketchy) are as follows: Miss Robins is 5''0'', with long, tawny hair, dark green eyes,beautiful face, and a long scar on her chin.

Mr. Riley is 5 ''11'', boyish face, short red hair and has a ugly burn mark on his right cheek. If you see ether or both of them, or their comrades, please call this number:

188-009-765-342.

Ghost stared in awe-and disgust- at the words.

" Well?" , I queried.

" ah..l at least they described us well", he began.

" Even the ugly scar part?"

" Buzz off''

" I hate to get in your way, my friends, but we are ready to go now", interjected Nikolai, gesturing to the motor, which was chugging smoothly.

" er..right. OK, let's move it!', Ghost agreed cheerfully. However, I knew that he was still thinking hard about what he read. So was I. We decided not to tell Nikolai or Price,for the moment anyway.

Soon, we were put-putting out across the waves, headed for the waterfront The only sounds were the lap of water against the hull, and the rough but steady rumble of the motor.

All the while, Ghost was perches in the bow, scanning the waterfront, looking, searching for any sign of Gadget. Price brandishes his M4A1, finger on the trigger, and Nikolai is

at the helm, steering our sorry excuse for a boat. As we move along, I kept thinking about what I'd read- it was too unnerving. Now, everyone in the whole Empire of the Rising Sun-A.K.A Japan- knew WHO we were, WHY we were here, WHAT we had done, although we had no choice, and even what we LOOKED like! Damn! If I could just flip a switch

and make the whole bloody world know: SHEPARD is the villain!..That would be truly only I could….Anyway, the important thing was to keep looking for Gadget, so I

joined Ghost at the bow.

" Worried, aye?", I asked.

" Yeah", he answers flatly, not really paying attention.

" Ah..you're too focused on her to notice anything else. No sweat, I know you love her, and vice versa. You have every right to be concerned. We all do."

That does it. He freezes, and slowly looks at me.

"Y-you know about..", Ghost stammers.

" I'm many things, mate, but stupid's not one of them. I knew she was in love with you from day one. Then you two just got closer and closer. In fact… are you gonna marry her?"

" I..want to, but I'm just to shy, I guess. It's crazy- I can dodge bullets, claymores,.anything. But when it comes to her I-I …just lose my nerve. Still, I love that girl more than anything"

" You want me to help?"

" No thanks, Soap. She has to hear it from me. My mom-", Ghost stops mid-sentence. A few tears slide from his eyes, thinking of the mother he hardly knew.

"ahem!" Ghost regains his composure. " I mean, I must and will tell her. Believe me, Soap, .Propose."

" You can do it, mate. Just wait and see. You and her, a-walking down the aisle, she's wearing that splendid white dress, and you in a dashing tux…",

" Zip. IT."

Suddenly, Price interrupts.

" We got company you nits", he hisses,gesturing into the darkness toward a large and dangerous-looking shape approaching from the starboard side.

A ship looms from the darkness- it's a Japanese naval frigate! 180 ft long, solid steel,and bristling with weapons! Worse, it has dazzlingly powerful searchlight mounted on the bow-trained right on us!

" Down now!", I order. Ghost, Price and I duck down, concealing ourselves beneath old bedsheets and wooden planking. Nikolai, though, remains standing.

" What the hell! Get down Nik! They'll see you!", I reprimand.

" That is the idea! They don't know what I look like! I will try to convince them to leave us alone. They've already spotted our boat, after all", Nikolai explained.

" He has a point. Besides,if things get dicey, we can swim for shore. It's only about 20 yards away", Ghost whispers, indicating the nearby beach.

I nod, too focused on hiding to say anything.

Now, the J.N. vessel pulls up to us. From my hiding place, I see the decks crawling with sailors, armed-to-the-teeth ones, too They're armed with M14's, fn. FAL's, m240's, m21's

and m16's. These guys are ready for WAR! Or, at least a stop-and- seize .

" We're screwed if this comes down to a all-out firefight", I think.

The captain hails us in Japanese. Nikolai answers. As he talks to them, I listen in, since I know some Japanese. I might hear something important.

Translated:

" We are looking for the international fugitives. You know them, yes?

" Of course, of course. I recognize those bastards. Saw them in the newspaper. Unfortunately, I have no idea where they are. If I see them., though, I will inform you at once.

"Very well. You know their identities. Keep a sharp lookout fisherman."

" yes, indeed."

With that, the cutter cruises smoothly away.

" Ok, they're gone. You can come out now", Nikolai remarks.

"ahh, I hate playing hide-and-seek.", complains Price, crawling out from a pile of moth-eaten blankets.

" HA. Got any sense of humor?", teases Soap.

" Shut it"

" You are a funny bunch, you are", chuckles Nikolai, restarting the engine. Our rickety little craft continues chugging ahead.

" Next time we should- I begin

BOOOM! SPLASH!

oH.. NOT AGAIN!

A might blast rocks the boat! We are all nearly thrown overboard by the force of it.

" Who is it this time!", howls Ghost.

I turn around to see… the frigate bearing down on us!

" It's them!", I yell.

" How can it be! They said they would leave us!", cries a horrified Nikolai, leaping to the wheel.

"Someone must've told them who we were.", Price muttered disdainfully.

" Who! Who else knows!", asked a very confused Ghost.

" Doesn't matter", I reply. " We've got to reach the shore and find-

CRACK!

Something upends our boat, hurling us all into the water. I land face-first into the frigid waters of Tokyo bay. Brrr! Seriously, someone needs to install a heater in there! The cold

slams the breath out of me, and I can hardly berth for several seconds. Getting it back, I look for my friends

" Price! Nikolai! Ghost! Where are you!", I yell, glancing around franticly. I know that losing them means I'm lost too! After all, we must stick together if we're going to get out of here alive.

"ach. Soap! You there?", Ghost's voice calls out suddenly. A wave of relief washes over me.

" It's alright my friends..I am unscathed!", Nikolai happily reports.

" Shit! Whoever did that, is gonna be hurting!", rants Price.

Their reactions make me laugh. It's great to have them around.

Our reunion is cut short by a another volley of lead. 5-inch shells , each packed with 54 pounds of explosives, rain down around us, sending massive geysers soaring skyward.

They're followed by a hail of .50 cal lead, chewing up the water inches from our heads. All of it from that goddamn destroyer!

'' Hurry! Swim!", cries Nikolai, striking out for the beach. Bullets zing all around him, but he keeps going.

" Thanks for stating the obvious!", I retort, also making a break for it.

"At this rate, we'll be shot to hell before you can count to 3", grumbles Price. He seems to a a rather cynical person.

As I swim for my life, I glance back at the destroyer. It's gaining..FAST. We'll never be able to get ashore in time. I mean, that steel behemoth is bearing down on us at at least 40

knots, WAY faster than the fastest swimmer! However, just when all seems lost, I have an idea! It's suicide, but still better than being shot up by that ship.

" Guys! Over here!", I call, waving at them. Slowly, they turn and swim to me,drill ducking the barrage of fire from the J.N

"Well? What is it! Make it fast boy, or it's YOU they'll be dicing up!", Price snaps.

" Listen, I saw a merchantman over there!", I exclaimed, pointing into the darkness " We can commandeer it, and then, use that ship to take the destroyer! I know it's pure insanity, but think about it: If we can lure that damn destroyer in, and take control, then, it's our ride out! "

" What about Gadget ! We're not leaving without her!", insists Ghost.

Of course, HE would be especially worried, seeing how crazy she is about him and vice versa.

" Relax my friend. We would never dream of abandoning your sweetheart here", says Nikolai playfully. Ghost glares at him.

" Even a fool wouldn't try, but it's our only option", noted Price, acknowledging my plan's brilliance.

" OK.. move out!", orders Ghost, already heading for the vessel.

" Dang it! Who said HE was in charge!", I protested, following suit. The four of us swam for our lives, dodging the murderous fire from the J.N .

Soon, we reached the ship. It was a surprisingly large one, over 800 ft. long, and covered in a maze of pipes, valves, and catwalks, not to mention a gridlock of containers. This

one's obviously a general purpose freighter. As we reached it and began to scale the ladder built into the hull, I knew the ship was completely deserted- perfect.

''Are you sure this will work?", whispered Nikolai, glancing around apprehensively. He seemed jumpy,for once.

" If I didn't we would be here.", I replied indignantly. " Now, you head to the engine room and give the engines a look-over: make sure they're ready. Price, Ghost, you're with me.

We'll head to the bridge and prepare for departure. As soon as we get this rust-bucket started, we'll find Gadget and get the hell outta here. Got it?"

" Da, my friend. I will ensure we have no engine trouble", Nikolai assured us, heading for the engine room. I knew he could do it. That man is a master of machines.

" Let's head for the bridge then", comments Price, strolling off.

" Wait up! ", exclaims Ghost and I, giving chase.

We jog across the deck, avoiding overhanging pipes, to reach the staircase that led to the bridge. Once there, we stare in amazement at the dazzling array of instruments and

equipment jammed into the room. 4 radar screens, 2 sonar ones, GPS, SSR - ship to shore radio, intercom…it's a technological garden!

" Woah..looks complicated.", remarks Ghost, his eyes wide with surprise.

" You SURE we shouldn't just swim ashore?", quires Price skeptically.

" And risk being turned into fish food by that bloody destroyer?", I retort, indicating our enemy's foreboding shape in the darkness. " No, we can sail her, and we will!"

"Hello?", crackles a digital voice with a russian ascent.

Ghost nearly yelps with the jitters, but Price claps a hand over the former's mouth. " hnnnnnn!"

I stride over to the intercom.

'" Yes, Nik?", I ask casually, knowing it's him.

" The engines are in tiptop condition. We can be underway immediately"

" Good. Get the started and we'' be on our way."

" Da, captain"

Soon, there was a low rumble, felt thought the ship. Minutes later, we were on the move, plowing across the bay. Thankfully, the ship was not at anchor, so we didn't have to waste time pulling it up.

'' Damn. It worked.", murmured Ghost.

" Yeah, well, If Soap's doing it. then it's a bloody miracle we're not dead", grumbles Price.

" Curse you, Price." I snap.

Our new and improved ride cruises ahead, as the destroyer approaches. It ceased fire when we disappeared, but the mighty searchlight is still probing the night. They obviously won't stop searching for us until they've combed every square inch of the bay. Good news is, they have NO idea of the trap we're about to spring.

" It's go time! " exclaims Ghost. He can hardly contain his excitement.

"Da!", Nikolai agrees over the intercom. " I altered the engines to make us give off some oily smoke.. Don't worry, there is nothing seriously wrong. It is just a ruse to get them to

come in close."

" And when they do, we ..what?", quires Price.

" Easy.", I reply. " We make it look like we're having engine trouble, When they come alongside to assist, we sneak abroad their ship and make off with it!"

" That's so stupid,I can't even comment", retorts Price darkly.

" Shhh..here they come", hisses Ghost.

" Nik, are you ready to go as soon as it's time?", I ask via intercom. It's an important part of the plan-we ALL have to escape together, or none at all.

" Da", he says again." I am prepared"

" Good" I remark, glancing back at the JN vessel. Its almost upon us now, and I can see sailors readying to board. This is going to be close…VERY close.

" Standby, everyone", I cation. " Here they come…"

The destroyer pulls up alongside. The skipper hails us in japanese..again.

" Merchant vessel, this is the I.J.N Tokyo. We've arrived to assist you."

" Heh, they fell for it", I chuckle deviously. " Hit it Nikolai!"

" On it my friend!", he happily complies. Turning to the enemy, he replies " Thank you. We cannot move, and are most grateful for your efforts."

Instantly, the JN men begin putting gangplanks across the rails, as boarding parities prepare to storm on the ship.

"Now!" I order. " GO,GO ,GO!"

Ghost, Price and I dash from the bridge, pound down the stairs, and sprint along the fantail, ignoring the stinging winds. Ducking behind some barrels, we see that most of the crew has boarded the vessel, and are swarming like rats across the deck, heading for the hatches that lead belowdecks.

" Good, they're still not onto us", murmurs Ghost optimistically.

" And, god willing, they never will be", comes a russian voice from behind us.

We whirl around, startled, only to find its Nikolai. Price gives him a death stare.

" What the hell..you trying to give us away!", snaps Price

" Sorry, comrade. I had to join you now, because hordes of sailors began entering the engine room. I had to make a fast escape".

" Excellent, we'r'e all here now.", I whisper." All that's left is to rush aboard that destroyer when the time is right"

" Now, maybe?", interjects Nikolai." There is nothing wrong with the engines, so they will soon be altered to- as the americans say- monkey business."

" Yeah, just a few seconds more..", I reply, peeking around the barrel. Thankfully, there appears to be virtually nobody left aboard the destroyer, as they have ALL come on our

ship- a fatal error. The time to make our move..is NOW!

" This is our chance! Go! Hurry!"

My hissed command is swiftly obeyed. Nikolai, Ghost, Price and I spring from our hiding place and make a beeline for for the IJN Tokyo. In the confusion, we go unnoticed. Vaulting the rail, we rush abroad, just like how we took over the merchantman, and head up into the bridge. It's even more dazzling and complicated than the last bridge we entered, but that doesn't deter us for a second.

" You know the drill", I tell Nikolai

" I am far ahead of you.", he laughs, already heading to the engine controls. Price goes to the window, still armed with his M4A1. He warily keeps an eye on the activity on the other ship.

" I think our little masquerade has been found out. They''ve discovered they've been tricked.", he informs us.

"Then it's time we made our escape.", I replied. " Nikolai.."

" Da! We are good to go!" , he exclaims gleefully." Open the throttle!"

I do, and at once the ship surges foreword with remarkable power-must be those jet turbines. Meanwhile, the IJN men are in a frenzy as they see their ship being stolen right before their eyes! Several of them even open fire on us! .30 and 45 cal rounds, plus 9mm ones, pepper the bridge. Glass shatters everywhere, but none of us are hurt, thank god.

" Return fire!" shouts Price, firing his M4A1. Heavy bullets pelt the enemy, killing 4 and wounding 2. Ghost follows suit with his AK, spraying the deck with gunfire. Even Nikolai joins in, returning fire with his G36C. I, of course, do the same with my G3, I see several of my shots hit home, killing 5.

" One more than you, old man!" I needle.

" Shut up and keep shooting!"

" HELLO!", interrupts Ghost, pausing briefly in his firing" WHAT ABOUT GADGET!"

Damn! I nearly forgot! Ducking down to reload, I grab my comlink, hitting the "call" button.

" Gadget!" Where are you!" I yell." We're leaving the harbor aboard a captured japanese destroyer..the Tokyo. Get over here ASAP! We can't stop to come back!"

Static….

" No!" Ghost cries in desperation. " We WON'T leave without her. We CAN'T!" His face in full of rage and concern.

Just then. the comlink sparks to life!

" ….Ghost..Price..you there?", hollers a female voice. Gadget!

I've never seen Ghost so happy. He grins from ear to ear.

" Gadg!", he exclaims in delight, grabbing my comlink. " Thank god you're okay! Where are you!"

".. Heading out into the bay in a commandeered police boat. I had a hell of a time getting my hands on it, but anyhow, I'm headed your way!"

" You see our ship?", I ask.

" Ahh..no…but a hear a heck of a lot of shooting!"

" Don't ask!", snarls Price, emptying his gun into the IJN men. 4 more fall.

" later, ya old coot. I'm making my way toward the gunfire. That's where you are, right?"

" Aye. Make it fast, or else the whole IJN''ll be after us. Savvy?"

" Quoting Jack Sparrow, right? Yeah, I'll be there. ETA 3 minutes. Gadget out."

" NOW it's not so bad anymore!" remarks Ghost, blasting away with gusto.

Of course HE would say that. seeing how much he cares about Gadget.

Gadget's POV

DAMMIT! Is the whole city of Tokyo trying to kill me? There are at least 8 choppers in pursuit of my little speedboat, plus 3 coast guard cutters! And there're all shooting at ME! 5 inch shells, 40mm and 50 cal rounds pummel the sea within inches of my ride, rocking it violently back and forth, but I don't falter- I just keep running. Nothing will keep me from being free, or seeing my love again I don't care if the entire Japanese military comes after me, because I will NOT give up! After all: "A woman's determination can move the mightiest stones".

" I see you!" I yell into my comlink, barreling over the waves. Just 200 yard ahead-600 ft.- I see an IJN destroyer racing away from a large merchantman. Flashes of gunfire and flames light the decks of both ships.

" 'bout time you showed up lady!", comes Soap's voice. There's intense firing going on the background. but I can still hear him pretty well.

" That's Ms. Robins to you, scot!", I retort. " Put me through to Ghost!"

" Well, of course you'd want your sweetheart..", he teases." Get over here Ghost!"

I smile. His voice never fails to make me happy.

" Gadget! How are ya love !". he cries cheerfully.

" Never felt better! You're in for some sugar when I get over there!"

There's a chorus of " yucks!" in the background, but I don't care.

" ah.. they heard that you know..", he sheepishly replies.

" Then they'd better get on their knees! I'm almost there! Gadget out!"

Just as I say that, though, a 40mm grenade strikes my boat! It shudders hard, as smoke belches from a gaping hole in the deck. Fortunately, the engine's undamaged, but if this keeps up… I'm sunk.

" Shit! Get the hell away from me!" , I shout in rage at my tormentors. Needless to say, nobody listens. Worse, the choppers I heard before are closing in! .50 cal lead and more 40 mm grenadiers rain down on me. A spray of bullets shatters the windshield, and a grenade blows part of the deck off! At this rate, I'll be at the bottom of the bay in no time….

Just then,I look up.. and see the destroyer right in front of me! Less than 30 ft. away!

" Hooah!" I cheer, rushing for it. Right when I do, though, 3 grenades slam the stern of my boat, and the following explosion throws me right into the water!

unhh!..NO! Not when I'm this close!

I fight my way to the surface, wiping water from my eyes, and look around. Thankfully, the Japanese security forces have retreated!

" Yes!", I cry, pumping the air with my fist." Take that!"

As if to answer me, a hail of .50 cal lead churns the sea inches from my face.

''Maybe not..". Grumbling, I strike out for the ship, cutting through the waves with powerful stokes. However, when I'm only a few feet away, a .30 cal bullet slams my shoulder!

AHHHRGH! You bastards! That hurt! Blood seeps from the wound as I struggle ahead. Yet, it my condition, especially with that shoulder shot, I can't go much further.

" Aw..hell!" I wail." It has to end like THIS!" Dying alone out here..

" Not today, lady!", crows a familiar voice.

GHOST!

A hook on a rope swings down, snagging my collar. Seconds later, I'm being hoisted up and away, right onto the destroyer deck., where I'm met by..Ghost! As he pulls me over the rail, a stinger missile streaks overhead, hitting and destroying the same Blackhawk that tried to kill me. Glancing up, we see Soap on the bridge roof, holding the launcher and grinning like a kid.

" HA, HA!" , he yells, as the flaming helo crashes into the bay." How do you like that! Bullseye!"

" Thanks for the self- confidence show!",scoffs Price, poping up nearby. For all his gruffness, I'm still relived too see him.

" You two ok?", Soap call down to us.

" Fantastic!", Ghost responds.

"Riiiight… I know why.", remarks Price." Well anyway, we're free and clear. With radio jamming, they can't communicate, so they can't call for help or spread the word."

" AND, thanks to your friendly neighborhood handyman, they will soon receive a very unpleasant surprise", commented Nikolai, also appearing.

" Hm? like what?", inquires Soap, puzzled.

As if to answer him, a colossal blast suddenly erupts from the merchantman! A pillar of fire soars skyward, sending clouds of debris showering down over the sea. Pipes, tires, sheets of metal..it rains from they sky.

"URA!", cheers Nikolai.

" So, you set a bomb"? Price asks.

" In a way." Nikolai confirms. " I found the ship was carrying highly explosive natural gas. Thus, I collected all the combustibles I could find, and improvised a time-bomb to go off in the cargo compartment in, exactly 30 minutes. Of course, that is up, as you can see."

" Well, we can celebrate inside, where it's warmer., decides Soap," You two coming?", he calls down to us.

" Right With ya!", I agree.

" Yeah right you will you around", retorts Price, following the others inside. Ghost and I are left alone..just the way I like it. Ghost turns to me.

" You never fail to almost give me a heart attack, do you?", he teases. hugging me. That's THE best feeling in the world, by the way.

" Act tough, why don't you", I needle back, kissing him. I said I would.

We sit there for while, enjoying each other's company. Then..

" I love you", I suddenly remark, kissing him again.. on the lips.

" Same here, love", he replies, hugging me and stroking my hair.

All in all, it wasn't such a bad day I think, as our destroyer cruises off into the night…..and away from the land of the rising sun.


End file.
